Similar needs
by alexandra'B
Summary: So I think Miss McCauley and the Count do not get enough mention and took it upon myself to write a fic entirely devoted to them. It's rated it T and I think that right, think.. Please read and review:


Author's note: Obviously I don't own the characters or show of which I'm writing about. All rights belong to the BBC. A story devoted to the Count and Miss McCauley who I feel are awfully under used, I hope to see more of them in the new series.

He honestly didn't quite know what drew him to her, she was just her. How very articulate, surely you might have to elaborate a little more if you wish to 'woo her'. Oh you shut up. Great arguing with oneself this is normal. Ohh he didn't know what was normal anymore, Vlad had pretty much taken power now so everything was backwards. Well Ingrid's **still** a manipulative serpent, slayer girl is **still **here, Renfield **still** smells, Bertrand's **still** a twat. However his once weeny son is now a powerfully commanding vampire leader/bad ass. He gets that from his father. But, the issue of Miss McCauley is a pressing one. If he does seduce her, well he's leading the way for everyone else and showing an example of the treaty. If he fails, he can't even bloody hypnotise her. Damn his emotions!

Okay, that was it he had to find her. The count strolled through the schools' empty corridors examining the various graffiti that always reappeared no matter how long was spent removing it. He paused in his tracks; a certain piece had caught his eye. Written in simple marker was the sentence 'Miss McCauley is hot' with several ticks and winks of approval underneath. The vampire smirked to himself remembering the time the young head mistress had ran to his private study all flustered and rushed words before grapping his arm and pulling him to her office, where on the middle of the door was a very detailed (and surprisingly artistic) pornographic painting of a naked Miss McCauley straddling an equally naked Mr Count. He had then foolishly remarked that it was 'quite good actually' she had then (of course) glared at him before she, well he though she had, glanced at his groin and licked her lovely lips. Snapping out of his memory he returned his focus to the writing before him which he now noticed looked slightly old, odd considering the head mistress herself personally removed graffiti almost every weekend. He silently questioned whether she had left it there for the sake of her own ego but quickly dismissed this theory; she wasn't a vain woman and continued his journey to her office.

* * *

Chair facing the wall Miss McCauley sat in deep thought, the subject of her thoughts was, as usual Mr Count. At first she had refused to allow herself to think of him when she was alone, dismissed his charming ways as him simply being s a charmer. But, he'd come to her thoughts and she'd allow herself to melt like she did inside every time she saw him. Those thoughts were not to be discussed, even with her subconscious. How she hoped he cared for her like she he but, alas it appeared not. His actions towards that Mina had shown that. She'd bloody thrown herself at him! Ohh and he were so fucking smooth, all gentle arm touches and old memories. Yet when she touched his arm he looked almost horrified, then there was that ermmm drawing? Or was it a painting, oh who gives. It was the most mortifying thing she'd ever seen; the students had noticed her dripping over him, marvellous. And then when they tried to discuss it like adults she'd stood there staring at his groin biting her lip like some bimbo.

How was he so, so perfect? And he really was perfect she thought all sharp cheekbones with a deep throat that emphasised certain syllables. The most pathetic thing was that he'd never have her, ever. Honestly, come on Alex! His ex-wife is some kind of vampyric supermodel and he has the likes of Mina-man-eater Van Helsing lusting after him! Wake up dear…

* * *

The count knocked loudly on the office and about to let go straight in before the shocked sounding Miss McCauley shouted "Who the hell is it?"

Confused at her abnormally aggressive tone the Count replied "Mr Count"

"Ohh right, sorry, one minute." Her reply sounded even more flustered than the count's. He stood outside the office for quite a time listening to running footsteps and small bangs before the door finally opened.

* * *

Alex silently cursed herself for sounding so unravelled but his voice just went straight through her, it was getting so bad she'd taken to mentally preparing her mind (and legs) before speaking to him. It didn't help that prior to his arrival her thoughts of him had caused her to begin stroking her own breast without noticing. She quickly ran to the bag to fetch her mirror, knocking several books over on the way. Crap, she looked like crap. She manically untied her hair and brushed it roughly, slapped on some make up and unbuttoned half her shirt. Screw it she thought, and flung open the door. The man, clearly worried by the bangs coming from the office and her all round odd behaviour (it was getting hard to remain professional around him), studying her cautiously. His gaze seemed to linger on her rather open breasts. She silently prayed he liked what he saw. Oh god was it a 'Jesus woman cover yourself' look, what if it was? Great she looked like a trollop, just great.

He stepped into her office and to add insult to injury she stared at his private regions and licked her lips like a dumbfounded puppy. Okay Alex take control of yourself, look into his eyes. His big round seductive eyes, no! Somewhere else, find a focus point on his face. "Uhh" She accidently moaned out loud, okay so not the cheekbones. "Uhh" Another moan, so not the lips either. Okay new plan. There is a lovely wall just behind him look at that and ignore that, with the exception of some explicit moans on your behalf, the two of you've been sat in an uncomfortable silence for nearly seven-ish minutes.

* * *

Okay, Count Dracula do **not **look at her breasts, her wonderful breasts. Just zoom out and look at her face as a whole. Did, did she just moan? Jesus what's the woman doing her eyes are scanning me like a, a, a scanner really. In the name of all that is evil how much has she had to drink? Another moan, defiantly drunk. Maybe she's drunk enough to…

No! You are above that, head straight Count!

* * *

Why am I acting like this? It's because its night, its eight o'clock and the counts never come into the school after hours. Whatever he wants must be urgent so you better pull yourself together woman. "W-why are you here Mr Count, it is afterhours I imagine you have far more interesting things to do on a Friday night than me?"

Smooth.

"Actually no."

Ohh.

"You see Miss McCauley, and I hope you don't mind me saying, the only thing I seem to be thinking of recently is you. Thus tonight I thought to myself that it must be awful spending your Friday nights cooped up in an office performing mundane paper work alone, I thought I might lend a hand?"

He has lovely hands, so big. They could just…  
"How very thoughtful of you." Alex's reply came out far too quickly and the words almost morphed together into one big sloshed clump. Crap, he thinks I drunk.

* * *

She's even slurring, maybe I should go. "But if you were on your way…" The Count deliberately trailed off, raising his eyebrows in a silent question at the woman sat opposite him. Almost instantly she seemed to become alarmed and practically screamed her answer at him.

"No! Please stay!"  
"Miss McCauley are you perfectly alright?" She was worrying him now, she was also looking adorably confused at her own behaviour. The vampire watched carefully as the young head mistress seemed to have some sort of debate with herself, breathers…

* * *

That is it! Just say it.  
"Listen Mr Count; I don't know how to say what I'm about to without being very unprofessional, I have a slight attraction to you, in fact I always have. I'm not entirely sure how to say this but…"  
_I care for you. I'd like to date you. __I may be falling slightly in love with you.  
_"I am completely in love with you, you drive me crazy. I can't stop thinking about you, ever. You are the most handsome charming man I've ever met. I need you more than anything else. You are just perfect, and sexy, and perfect. I want to be with you all the time. I want you to hold me, care for me, fight for me, make love to me, and comfort me. But most importantly I just want you to return these excruciatingly strong feelings I have for you because touching myself just isn't doing it anymore."

Alex McCauley you stupid idiotic pathetic woman, what is wrong with you? Die, just curl up and die. Who says that?

* * *

The Count could not comprehend what he just heard. He'd dreamed about her saying that, not quite as much as that, she was rather personal wasn't she? But still she felt the same, if not more! Today was truly a great day.

And with that he quickly placed his lips onto hers. Treasuring their pure taste, how her mouth melted into his. Her initial shock was overcome by pure joy and she moved her mouth against his. Returning his kiss with enthusiasm that made the Count's heart flip twice over. She wasted no time deepening the kiss, eagerly thrusting her tongue into his mouth. The Count followed suit knowing he was too contently happy to unlock lower his fangs.

Eventually they pulled away panting for breath, Miss McCauley now sat upon his lap. She pressed her forehead against his, she was smiling almost manically. Her expression quickly changed though and she seemed, nervous?  
"Mr Count"  
"Please call me…Count"  
She scrunched up her beautiful face, "Just Count?"  
"Only name I've ever had" He offered what he hoped was a convincing time, he'd need to explain the err situation, but not now.  
She seemed satisfied and continued "H-how do you feel about me?" She stared longingly into his eyes awaiting an answer.  
Ahh, fair question "What you said, minus the ending." Ohh Dracula you smooth old git. She blushed and bit her lip; he loved it when she did that.

* * *

Alex had never been happier than now, he loves her. HE BLOODY LOVES HER! Feeling strong enough to take on an army she leaned into his side pushing her hips into him and giving him quite the eyeful. "You know I've seen your home but, you've never seen mine" She whispered suggestively purring the last word, her lips brushing against his skin.  
He leaned into her and replied "You know I think we'll have to rectify that" He answered into her neck.  
She held him tighter and whispered "I'll make you a deal. Carry me to my car and I'll make you breakfast" She stared into his gaze knowing her eyes were matching his dark lust filled ones. Wordlessly he swept her off her feet and Miss McCauley held him close. She never wanted to let him go.


End file.
